


Ghost

by Dani_be_crazy00, your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Death, Collaboration, Ghost Dan, Ghost Drifting, Haunting, M/M, University Student Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_be_crazy00/pseuds/Dani_be_crazy00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: University is hard for Phil. On top of all his school work, his social obligations and his part-time job, something keeps following him around the school. At first he thought it was all in his head, but now... he's positive that shimmering figure he sees from the corner of his eye is real, and he wants to know what it wants.Dan is a lonely soul, quite literally- a ghost. When he sees Phil for the first time, he's drawn to him for reasons he can't explain, in a way he's never been in the five years since he died. Maybe he goes a little overboard, haunting the poor student, but they would be great friends, if only they could communicate.Imagine his surprise when Phil finally asks him why he's been following him around.





	1. I've Been Watching From The Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Phanwich: Hey hey all! Dani and I are here with our first collaborative fic ever! I don't know if she'll add anything in this note, but here's how this is going to work.  
> I have Dan's point of view. Dani has Phil. We're going to alternate between POVs, and hopefully keep you all entertained, lol.  
> Enjoy! ^-^

Dan taps his foot as he silently watches the students as they walk between classes. No one stops to say a word to him. Of course not.

They don't know he exists.

He's dead.

Dan sighs, biting his lip as he studies his wavering hand, wrinkling his nose. He really hates being dead sometimes.

Well, most of the time, actually.

The library empties and fills as students swap. Dan scoffs as someone's hand goes through his face, standing up from where he was sitting on top of the table.

"Jerk," he mutters, rolling his eyes. The girl doesn't reply- of course she doesn't; she can't see or feel Dan. Dan's eyes land on a boy sitting at a table a few feet away. He's only just showed up within the past minute or so, in the process of setting up his laptop. Dan quickly moves over, peering over his shoulder.

Phil Lester.

Dan mouths that name, his lips moving silently as he sits down. The boy puts in a pair of headphones, turning on music as he types a paper. Dan keeps an eye on what he's listening to, on what he's studying.

Muse. Radiohead. Journey. Beethoven. The Goo Goo Dolls.

Dan approves of this boy's music taste.

It's too bad that he can't say so.

Dan sighs sadly, standing up. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, he's more solid looking this time. He holds the illusion as long as he can, pretending that he's normal, but it shatters just like it always does. He returns to his normal ghostly figure, a pale, shimmering boy of twenty two. It never holds; he can't even trick himself. Dan quickly sets off towards the library exit, his chest tight.

It's horrible being alone like this. He lived a lonely life and even after death he's a lonely soul.

 _You could always haunt him,_ Dan tells himself.

 _Yeah, but that wouldn't be fair to him,_ he argues. _He wouldn't notice you._

_True. No one ever does. But wouldn't that make me feel more alone?_

_Maybe._

_I don't want that._

_You can pretend he's your friend._

_I don't know. It'd be one sided._

_That's good. You don't want to be exorcised or some shit, idiot._

_Good point._

Dan turns around immediately, walking back to where Phil is. Dan isn't quite sure how this haunting business works. Really, he's not sure how any of this ghost nonsense works, actually. It's nothing like the movies, like Ghostbusters or whatever. Does he just decide to follow him everywhere, or is there some weird incantation he's meant to say?

Dan settles for patting the top of Phil's head before stepping back. Phil doesn't acknowledge it.

Of course not.

 _We'd have been good friends if you were here five years ago, Phil Lester,_ Dan thinks solemnly. _Or if I'd been here five years later. I've seen you around. You're a good person, and I was one._

_Too bad you don't know it._


	2. We'll Meet Again In The Spring (April Showers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you get to find out how Dan died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dani still hasn't written her chapter, I've taken it upon myself to give some of Dan's backstory.
> 
> Dani, if you're reading this...  
> WRITE, GODDAMMIT.

Dan exhales sharply as he swings his legs, watching the students scramble across the lawn of the university. 

He kind of misses it.

He could still be here, if it wasn't for that fateful day several years ago.

_"Dan!" Ethan cried, reaching for his hand. "Grab on!"_

_"I can't!" Dan gasped out, trying desperately to catch a hold of his friend's wrist. "I can't reach you!"_

Dan shakes the thought away, focusing his eyes on a familiar head of dark hair.

_"Goddamn you, Daniel! If you die, I swear to God I'll kill you!"_

_"Don't worry. I'll say hi to God for you."_

Dan grits his teeth. The memories don't leave so easily as he'd hoped they would.

* * *

 

"Come on, Ethan," Dan laughed, walking along the edge of the roof. "Are you scared the wind's going to blow you off?"

"Dan, it isn't funny," his wide-eyed best friend pleaded. "Come down. There's a storm coming, I can feel it."

"You worry too much," Dan sighed, sitting on the edge of the roof. "There's no rain, just a bit of wind."

"Dan, I'm serious," Ethan begged. "Can't you feel the wind picking up? It'll knock you right off that ledge."

Dan refused to listen, though, teasing his friend about his worries.

Unfortunately, it turned out Ethan was right.

Before Dan realised what was happening, he had been knocked off balance, falling off the roof. He'd only barely caught the edge, but it was quickly becoming slick with rain as the droplets began to fall.

"Dan!" Ethan cried, leaning over the edge and trying to grab Dan's hand. "No, no no no no!"

"I can't reach you!" Dan gasped, panic creeping up in his voice as he strained to keep a grip on the rooftop. "Oh, my God."

"Don't panic, don't panic," Ethan said, though Dan thought he sounded pretty panicked himself. 

"I'm not panicking," Dan replies, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth as he scrambled for a better grip. "Who's panicking? Not me."

"Oh, God," Ethan moaned, leaning as far over the edge as he dared. "You can  _not_ die, Daniel."

"I'm not..." Dan whimpered, the realisation hitting him. "Oh, fucking hell, I'm going to die."

"You're not _allowed_ to," Ethan told him firmly, grabbing for any part of Dan he could reach.

"But if I do," Dan shouted, straining to be heard over the slapping rain and howling wind, "you can't blame yourself! You warned me; this is all my fault and we both know it!"

"Quit talking like that!" Ethan snapped. "You are not going to die! Know why?"

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because if you do..." Ethan took a deep breath, his glasses sliding down his nose as the rain wetted his face. "Goddamn you, Daniel! If you die, I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Dan shrieked as his fingers slipped further, gasping in terror.

"I can't- I can't hold on!" he screamed. 

"Oh, you motherfucker!" Ethan shouted. "You're such a dope!"

"I know, I know," Dan whispered. "I know." His arms were beginning to shake with the effort of holding up his body, and he realised he was going to fall.

_Oh, my fucking God. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

"I'll say hi to God for you," Dan choked out, feeling the last of his strength give out.

" _Dan!_ " Ethan screamed, lunging for his friend. Ethan overshot, though, and the next thing Dan knew, they were both falling.

"Goodbye," Dan whimpered, grabbing Ethan's hand. Ethan squeezed tightly...

...and then there was pain, for both of them.

A horrible impact with the wet cement. Ethan's ribs and skull and probably all his other bones shattered as all five feet and ten inches of him fell the three stories through the rain and connected with the solid structure.

Dan hit the instant after, suffering the same fate.

It'd been deemed a double suicide. People assumed they'd been lovers and decided to jump together. It was a good enough guess, but just not the truth. Only Dan and Ethan knew the truth about what happened that night, and that story had died with them.

When Dan had awoken on the ground days later, he'd thought he'd survived, miraculously. When he found out the truth, he'd refused to believe it until he saw his body in the coffin, his best friends a few feet away.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, Ethan might be a ghost as well.

If he is, Dan hasn't found him yet.

Dan has never forgiven himself for causing the disaster that night.

He never will.


End file.
